With the development of Internet technologies, cloud synchronization has become a trend of future synchronization development, and convenience of cloud synchronization gradually attracts attention of users. Cloud synchronization refers to data synchronization between a cloud device and a server on a cloud platform, or individual-centered data sharing between different devices.
For the individual-centered data sharing between different devices, a conventional manner for cloud synchronization between different devices is that a source device can synchronize data to a target device only by using a cloud server, that is, the source device needs to synchronize, to a cloud server first, data that needs to be synchronized, and then the cloud server synchronizes the data to the target device.
Even if the source device and the target device are located in a same local area network, synchronization between the source device and the target device is performed still according to the foregoing cloud synchronization manner that uses the cloud server as an agency. Therefore, a long time is consumed, and synchronization efficiency is low.